Lon Harris
Lon Harris is a writer, researcher, presenter and key contributor to YouTube channel Screen Junkies. He has been a writer on four-time Emmy-nominated comedy series Honest Trailers since 2017. Lon is also writer/researcher for Movie Fights. In addition, he writes many other videos such as the Cram It! series and many episodes of Screen Junkies' Facebook series The Dailies. Over the years, Lon has appeared in several on-screen roles including as a Movie Fights competitor, as Movie Fights judge, as panelist on SJU,'' 'Charting With Dan' and many other shows. Screen Junkies ']] The first 'Honest Trailer' that Lon Harris worked on was 'Jumanji, which was released in late 2017. As staff writer, Lon helped out the other writers and pitched jokes. He became a regularly credited co-writer from mid-2018 on, starting with the Honest Trailer for ''Deep Blue Sea. Since then, Lon has been credited as writer on 50+ episodes of Honest Trailers. In 2018, he was given the task of watching all of seasons 9 and 10 of Doctor Who for the massive 'Doctor Who Honest Trailer. Lon has been the writer/researcher for Movie Fights for several years. Lon researches trending movie news topics and writes questions based around them. This earned Lon the nickname 'The Game Master.' When Dan Murrell is absent, Lon usually appears on Movie Fights as fact-checker. On June 7, 2018, Lon wore an owl-print shirt while fact-checking which lead to the creation of the "#OwlNation" meme. Lon has also appeared regularly as a contestant on both Movie Fights and the spinoff show TV Fights. On TV Fights, Lon had a legendary rivalry with William Bibbiani. Lon writes and presents many episodes of Screen Junkies' Facebook series The Dailies, for example this piece that explores the historical factors that contributed to the different styles of DCEU and MCU superheroes. Lon also writes the series Cram It! which humorously abridges long-running series in anticipation of the release of new installments. Cram It! has been narrated by a range of people including regular Dan Murrell, and other occasional narrators such as Spencer Gilbert '(for the episode ''Westworld) ''and 'Roth Cornet (for the episode Fifty Shades). Starting in 2019, Lon appears regularly on Charting With Dan. He also occasionally appears on the panel for daily talk and news show SJU. 'Screen Junkies'During 2017, Lon appeared a few times on Screen Junkies' short-lived variety show ''Flick Bait. His most memorable appearance was probably in the 'Honest Scene' for 'Daredevil (2003) 'in which he and 'Spencer Gilbert' recreated the playground fight scene. Lon played the role of Elektra. Lon also writes 'numerous articles for FANDOM, including several where he talks to real scientists and religious leaders about the impact of superheroes. Other work Lon has worked in numerous jobs in the digital media industry. He was editorial director at '''Mahalo.com, where he made this parody music video in which he dances to Mariah Carey's song "Touch My Body," and this video about living the life of a garbage collector for one day. At Mahalo, Lon also created and hosted the series This Week in YouTube ''where he and co-host Leah D'Emilio discussed the most popular YouTube videos of the week, for example "YouTube is DOOMED." In a 2009 interview with Tubefilter, Lon described this job as follows, "I’m watching at least 100-150 YouTube videos a week. It’s actually my job to find the most adorable baby, most hilarious skit or most embarrassing “caught-on-tape” moment." Lon was head writer/producer for YouTube channel 'What's Trending, where he also appeared as a presenter, for example "How Not To Tell Offensive Jokes." For his work on 'What's Trending,' Lon won the International Academy of Web Television (IAWTV) award for 'Best Writing - Non-Fiction' (2014). 'What's Trending' was also a podcast. Additionally, Lon worked for website Ranker as Senior Content Director, and wrote many articles, mostly about TV and movies. He has many published articles on Medium. Lon also created and wrote the 2014 scripted web-series 'Frankenstein MD, '''a modern day comedic retelling of Mary Shelley's ''Frankenstein. '' Lon is currently Editor-In-Chief of website 'Inside.com 'which provides human-curated news feeds of trending topics. According to his FANDOM profile, he is also a contributor to Rotten Tomatoes and Skybound's Gamma Ray. Lon appears regularly on ''Collider's Movie Trivia Schmoedown, where he is known as "The Professor." He has also appeared on several podcasts, for example, on the Nerd G.O.A.T podcast he argued by Beetlejuice is the greatest character of all time. Personal life Lon was born on November 26, 1978. 'Lon' is not short for anything. Lon has a brother, Jonathan, who has appeared with Lon on Collider's Schmoedown. Jonathan Harris also appeared in two episodes of '''TV Fights. Lon attended the University of California from 1996 - 2000 and achieved a Bachelor of Arts. He also has a Masters degree from the University of Southern California. In 2018, Lon got a foster dog, a chihuahua named Taco. Lon brought Taco to work a few times and the pup was occasionally spotted wandering around the background of Screen Junkies videos. Lon is very active on Twitter. He frequently tweets about current political issues. Awards * Winner - International Academy of Web Television (IAWTV) Awards (2014), Best Writing - Non-Fiction (for What's Trending?) See also * List of Honest Trailers writers * Billy Business * Dan Murrell * Spencer Gilbert * Joe Starr * Hal Rudnick * Roth Cornet * List of notable people External links * Lon Harris's website * Lon Harris's Twitter profile * Lon Harris's Instagram page * Lon Harris's articles on FANDOM * Lon Harris's page on the Collider Wiki * Lon Harris's page on Pemberley Digital * Lon Harris's IMDb page Category:People Category:Screen Junkies Category:Presenters Category:Writers Category:Youtubers Category:Comedy writers